


Failed Perimeter Escape

by xmrmistyeyedx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmrmistyeyedx/pseuds/xmrmistyeyedx
Summary: a strange place, an injured best friend, creatures that seemed to feed on fear and misery, feeding on death.this was dema.





	Failed Perimeter Escape

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come soon :)

The pair sat hunched down, back to back, the world seemingly spinning around them. 

Josh didn't remember how they got here, all he knew was that the colors were desaturated, dull, everything looked eerie shades of grey and beige. 

And that Tyler was hurt. 

Since he wasn't facing the man, he wouldn't have had any clue of his injury, if it weren't the sounds he made, the groans of pain and discomfort being an immediate red flag. 

Josh flung himself around, facing Tyler's tanned back, nearly breaking his neck to look at the blood pooling on Tyler's chest, his thin fingers covering the apparent wound. He placed his own hand on Tyler's shoulder, eliciting a sound, a sound not from Tyler. 

Josh's counterpart jerked his head back, looking upwards, in the direction of the  sound. Josh did the same. There were thousands of birds, he couldn't place the breed, but he could note the strange, elongated beak, along with the dull brown feathers, beady black eyes glaring down at them.

"Vultures." Tyler weakly said, still clutching his chest in agonizing pain. 

"Shit."

They seemed to stare holes into the boys, their eyes seemingly hinted with a bloody red shade, causing a sense of panic in Josh, he could practically feel his heart drop. There were thousands of them.  
"Are you okay enough to run?" Josh whispered, trying to be as quiet and still as possible. 

quiet and still. quiet and still. quiet and still. quiet and still. quiet and still. quiet and still. quiet and still. quiet a-

"No." Tyler finally replies, shooting a nearly lifeless glance in Josh's direction. He felt so helpless, having every memory of the moments prior to these wiped clean. Helpless, his best friend dying, right next to him, and there wasn't a single thing he could do. 

"Tyler, look..." a horrified tone struck the man. Every bit of vibrancy left, taken in an instant, stolen from him, the brightest light left, gone. "...my tattoo. Look." he paused, hesitantly wondering if he was seeing this in his head, or if it was reality. This wasn't the reality Josh was used to, dull and grim and sickly, no color to add feeling to this odd numbness he was beginning to house.  All the color, the ink that he thought would be forever, turning those same hues that reminded him of a hospital. 

"Josh, help, look what they did to me." Tyler managed to say, Josh boldly standing up to see the damage. Tyler removed his hand, revealing a gaping wound, exposing his ribs and barely functioning organs. "While you were passed out, they were killing me, Josh."  
Tyler's voice was so weak, sounding like prey that was just waiting to die. 

Which was precisely what he was. Prey. 

"Don't talk anymore, I'll get you out of here." Josh knew that was an empty promise. This was already spelling out the two's demise. He just didn't want Tyler wasting any more breath spelling things out for him. 

To get out, Josh figured, he would have to study the area, determine the ways out, the dangers, any guards or potential enemies. The thousands of vultures would be hard to pass, not to mention the millions of skeletons they had settled next to. He never even realized what it was that he was next to, the whole situation was jarring, so he never really studied his surroundings. The new discovery made him feel sick, coming to the realization that he was so congested not because of the air quality, but because he was literally breathing in ashes.

This was a living hell, he knew it. How else could he explain this? He couldn't. Unless this was some sort of nightmare.  
He kind of hoped for that at this point.


End file.
